


Frightful Guinea Pig Encounter

by Galactic_Pretty_B0y



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Pretty_B0y/pseuds/Galactic_Pretty_B0y
Summary: Tweek meets Stripe for the very first time, and Craig wants to show him that Guinea Pigs aren't so scary.





	

Guinea pigs. Something about them just weirded me out. Maybe it was their tiny ears, or their beady little eyes. They were all up to something, I could feel it.   
I knew Craig had a guinea pig. I knew it, and still I went over to his house for the very first time, not expecting to be face to face with the little critter only moments after entering Craig's room.

“His name is Stripe.” Craig stated, looking at me expectantly. 

“Ngh- Stripe.” I repeated, staring into those dark, beady eyes. The sick bastard could probably smell my nerves a mile away. I shuddered involuntarily. 

“Yeah. You wanna hold him?” Craig asked, holding out the guinea pig to me like it was some kind of treasure. Treasure he wanted me to hold. Oh Jesus.

“I-I'll pass, Craig.” I said quickly, looking anywhere but the ball of fur in his hands. 

“It's ok. He won't bite. Stripe is a good guinea pig.” He assured me, moving him closer to me. 

“I'm sure he is! But I just- I don't think it's a good idea. Guinea pigs are suspicious...” 

Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Stripe is adorable, not suspicious. Here, look. He's harmless.” 

I watched in horror as Craig laid down on the bedroom floor in front of me and put the guinea pig on his face. However, instead of biting Craig's eyeball or ripping into his flesh, Stripe just shuffled around on his face, making these adorable little chirping sounds. 

I melted a little. 

“See? He's cute and-” At that moment, Stripe slipped a little and Craig had to turn his head in order to keep him from falling onto the floor. Two seconds later...Stripe peed. Right in Craig's ear.

“Pffaha! Gross!” I laughed, snorting unattractively as Craig moved Stripe and sat up, wiping at his ear with his sleeve. Despite having guinea pig pee in his ear, Craig didn't seem angry. It almost looked like he was smiling, actually.

“That's the worst thing he can do.” he promised me. It took me a moment to calm myself, but once I did, I had made a decision.

“Alright Craig, I'll hold him.”

Craig's entire face lit up. “Really? You're not scared anymore?”

“Nope. Besides...There's no chance he'll pee on me now that his bladders empty.” 

And for the rest of the evening, until it was time to go home, we played with Stripe on Craig's carpet, feeding him lettuce and talking happily.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am because I was thinking about how when I was younger a classmate put a Guinea pig on his face to show me it was friendly and it peed in his ear, and how I could see Craig and Tweek go through that.
> 
> \- J


End file.
